


Pay Attention to My Lips

by Lakerae



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Okisai, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakerae/pseuds/Lakerae
Summary: Souji is bored, while Saito is meditating. Souji stares at Saito's lips and something about them bothers him.





	1. Chapter 1

Souji sighed for the third time, unable to read a single word in the book in his hand. He stared across at Saito, who was meditating silently.

Saito kept his breathing even, eyes shut softly and his lips pressed thinly.

Even just a few feet away from him, Souji can see the white little cracks inside the pink of Saito’s lips.

Souji huffed again, more obvious than the last one.

“What is on your mind, Souji-kun?” Saito remained in seiza, peeking one eye open to look at him. “Perhaps a walk outside the courtyard would ease your mood.”

Souji scoffed, closing the book. He stood up and walked toward the unmoving samurai, sitting down right in front of him.

“Your lips annoy me,” Souji blurted, breath fanning across Saito’s face. “It pains me to look at your dry lips.” He licked his lips slowly, smoothing the lines on his pink wet mouth.

Saito opened both eyes and stared back into the green in front of him. He flicked his gaze down to Souji’s lips, catching the little smirk that curled at the edge. “If it bothers you that much, you should look away,” Saito replied, his voice even and monotonous. He would never give Souji the satisfaction of making him feel uneasy. Never.

“Don’t tell me where I can or can’t look,” Souji snapped, moving his head close enough to graze noses with the purple-haired captain.

Saito did not flinch, jolt or move back, but kept his eyes locked with the captain of the first division.

“I’m not telling you what to do, just suggesting that…”

Souji crashed his lips with Saito’s, tongue dragging in circles in a slobbering fashion. His hands clutched around Saito’s neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. He sucked on Saito’s bottom lip, earning a soft moan from the left-handed samurai.

“There. Smooth and slick,” Souji said against his mouth. He pecked him on the lips one more time, before releasing him from his tight grip.

Saito panted softly, his hands tightened on the sides of his kimono, holding onto the last tendrils of his control. He closed his eyes and remained in seiza, inhaling and exhaling out his frustration and back into a meditating mood.

“You’re just going to ignore me, Hajime-kun?” Souji sat back on his heels, but remained in front of Saito. He watched his heaving chest rise and fall slowly and deeply, his heart pinching from the rejection.

“I’ll take your silence as a yes, then.” Souji got up on his feet, moving quickly toward the door. Before he could slide the door open, he felt a tug on his arm.

Souji twirled around, a flash of blue before him, and his lips closed around soft wet ones. Saito’s arms snaked around his waist, tilting his head up to meet the green-eyed captain’s demands.

Souji cupped Saito’s face, pulling him in closer as he darted his tongue out to taste the roof of his mouth. Saito pressed his hips forward, his cock twitching against the apex of Souji’s thigh.

Souji hummed in delight, grinning against Saito’s lips. “Hm, Hajime-kun. It seems you may need my lips once more.”


	2. In the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souji is bored again.

“Haaaajjjjiiiiimmmmeee-kuuuuuun,” Souji whispered into Saito’s ear. The room was dim, and the only source of light came from the flickering candle placed in front of him. Saito remained still, seated in seiza, breathing in and out—deep and slow.

“You’ve been inside here far too long, and I’m feeling neglected,” Souji huffed, crossing his arms as he sat in front of him.

He was tempted to blow the candle, push Saito down on his back, rip open his black kimono and pour the hot wax all over his pale chest. He thought about it again, cock twitching with delight.

But he knew Saito well enough not to piss him off while he meditated, knew that a good blow job could not make up for losing the young captain’s concentration. Souji would rather split his gut open than think of the possibilities of how Saito would punish him.

 “Hajime-kun, are you done yet?”

Saito took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, still ignoring the older captain.

“Hajime-kun, do you hear me?” Souji’s voice was louder, not quite shouting, but his tone clearly annoyed.

The candlelight danced between them, taunting Souji with its fire. Meanwhile, Saito sat frozen like a statue.

“Hajime…”

Saito crashed his lips against Souji’s parted mouth, stealing his breath and words. He tilted his head to the side, sliding his tongue inside to deepen their kiss. He leaned back into his heels, pulling away from Souji with a pop of their mouths. Saito wiped the excess saliva from Souji’s lips, thumb gliding in smooth strokes. “What is it? What do you want, Okita-san?”

Souji stared with wide eyes silently, catching Saito’s small smile before the room went dark.


	3. I'm Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saito returns to his room and finds Souji sleeping on his bed.

Saito opened his bedroom door, finding a lying Souji on his futon.

“Close the damn door. You’re letting the light in.” Souji’s back was turned, and Saito sighed as he stepped in, sliding the door behind him.

“You know, this is my room,” Saito said softly, sitting into seiza next to Souji.

“Yeah, yeah. What’s yours is mine and mine is mine.” Souji scoffed, but remained unmoved as he lied on his side. “I’ll stay wherever I please.”

Saito shrugged, ignoring Souji’s sharp remark. He reached out his hand, letting his fingers tangle into the brown hair. The soft petting worked, as Souji leaned into Saito’s touch, releasing a long exhale that sounded close to a purr.

“Why the foul mood, Souji?” Saito continued to massage his head, his long fingers drawing circles into his scalp.

Souji reached behind him, grabbing Saito’s wrist and bringing it over to his lips. He peppered it with kisses, nibbling the tenderest part of his skin.

“I miss you, that’s all.”

Saito let out a sigh, his lips curling into a small smile. “Is that so?”

Even in the dark, their two lips found each other immediately, like a magnet to a piece of metal. Saito found himself on his back, and a hungry Souji on top of him. They continued to kiss, their tongues tangling each other like a wrestling match.

Souji pulled back, pausing to catch his breath. “When I’m with you, I’m home,” he said, laying his head on the younger captain’s chest.

Saito wrapped his arms around Souji’s shoulders, hugging him closer like he might fly away if he let go. “I feel the same way, too.”

It was not the most romantic reply, but for them, it was just enough.


End file.
